As is generally known, the prior art connectors are made up of a male terminal fitted into a female terminal. One of the drawbacks of the prior art connectors is that they require multiple different components, since the male terminal components are all structurally different from the female terminal components. This entails higher costs, due to the variety of components, a higher need for manufacturing tools, a longer manufacturing and assembly time and doubled quantities in stock due to the use of male and female connectors.
Another drawback is that, after some time of usage, gaps arise between the components of both terminals, which causes a poor contact in the connector and, as a consequence, a momentary interruption in the electric power supply. Depending on the equipment being powered, such as a computer, for example, the interruption in the electric current may have very negative consequences.